


A welcoming home coming

by Mojojojojlc



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojojojojlc/pseuds/Mojojojojlc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict surprises you by returning to your flat after being away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A welcoming home coming

**Author's Note:**

> In this story I make reference to to songs linger by the cranberries and Turn the lamp down low by the Tea Party both are very good songs check them out if you get a chance you don't know then and please enjoy!!

The day was dark and stormy, it seems everyday has been like that since he'd been gone.   
You're sitting in your flat on the sofa watching TV to take your mind off being alone for so long, even though it really wasn't it just felt like it had been forever.   
The night before he had called but you had missed that call and had to listen to the voicemail, 'Oh damn it! Darling I'm sorry I missed you I just wanted to let you know things are going well and that I miss you terribly  and love you with all my heart.   
I'll talk to you as soon as I can, kiss kiss.'  
You almost want to cry that you missed his call, but his message brightened up your day as you listen to it again as u watch your show.   
You had to text him back because you were at work and you look at it again.   
'Oh love, thank you for the call. Sorry I missed you, glad to hear all is well and I miss you even more.   
Come home soon love u XOXO'    
You read his reply ' XOXO my love I'll be home soon! Love B'.   
That was 3 days ago and you still can't stop reading the text and listening to the message, you turn off your program and sit in silence in your living room.   
It was getting late so you plan on taking a bath and head to bed.   
You head to your bedroom and remove your clothes and toss them in your hamper, as you go for your dressing gown, you see the photo of the two of you on your bedside table and smile.   
You turn and take his dressing gown instead so you can smell his scent as you sleep that nice thought puts a smile on your face and you head to the bathroom.   
You draw your bath to the perfect temperature, pour in some bubble bath, light some candles and turn some music on your phone and step into the bath.   
You lie back and sink into the bubbles and let the music take you to a place where you to were together, a smile comes to your lips and so does a little moan; your eyes close. 

His plane landed less then an hour ago and he was in a taxi heading to her place.  
He wanted to surprise her by knocking on the door, her opening it and saying his name.   
He would take her back to her room and make sweet love to her. Afterwards they would lie there holding each other talking until they both fell asleep. They would wake in the morning and repeat the act over again.   
He bit his lip and smiled mischievously a chuckle comes from his deep baritone voice.  
He goes to his bag and pulls out a cigarette and rolls down the window. Anything to take the edge off your being apart for two months.   
As the time passes in the bath your mind keeps wondering to the last time you to had spent together two months ago, you both spent the whole day together waking up at your place staying in bed holding each other close and talking until throwing on your dressing gowns and heading to the kitchen for tea.   
After your tea and a chat you both head to the shower and can't resist another go. With giggles,kisses,touches and breathless moans.   
When you have finished you get changed and cuddle on the sofa and watch a film.   
When the movie was over you head out for a walk to the park.

When you get back you have a lovely supper at your favourite restaurant.    
The dinner passes and you take his car back to his place,You hold hands at every red light and can't resist quick little kisses.  
Once you get to his flat, you pull him to you. He pushes you to the wall then kissing you hard. You start up the steps and head to his room. You make love all night until you can't anymore and fall asleep on his chest.   
In the morning you wake holding each other you are both sad because you both know he has to leave you again soon.   
You kiss one last time after you're both dressed and he calls a car you make coffee.  
After your coffee he says for you take his car home and he will wait for the taxi to take him to the airport, you kiss one last long kiss and hug close, he taps you on the ass and sends you off and promises to text you at the airport before he is off.   
'Goodbye love! XOXO' he texts   
'Love you Ben, see you soon!' you reply.

The taxi pulls up to her flat he pays the driver and gets his bag and suitcases, finds his keys and heads to his car and opens the boot and places his suitcases inside, then heads up to her floor smiling the whole way thinking ' She's going to be so exited to see me!'.   
He gets to her floor and to her door knocks...nothing then again....nothing he's starts to wonder 'Maybe she's asleep?' so he goes to his bag and finds his keys and there is your spare key, thank God he had it. He really didn't want to call or text and spoil the surprise,    
He unlocks the door puts his bags and keys down and removes his coat & hat.   
He quietly walks to her room but she isn't there. That is when he sees that his dressing gown is missing he smiles and begins to undress, taking off his shirt, shoes and socks. He makes his way to the bathroom.   
Slowly he opens the door and turns the light down lower.   
She's in some dreamland and is unaware of his presence.   
'Oh, look at her and all those bubbles and candles an the music.   
She knows just how to set the mood' he says to himself and he smiles as he removes his trousers.   
You're still dreaming there in the tub with a smile on your lips and every so often a giggle or moan.   
Still unaware Ben slowly walks in and leans on the sink just watching her still in his pants and thinking of what to say.   
Finally he has a plan he kneels beside the tub and very faintly touches her cheek.  
Damn this dream feels real! She thinks, he slowly pulls her chin to the side and gently kisses her soft pink lips,she gently kisses back and slowly opens her eyes an meets with his in the most loving stare.   
She smiles at him 'Hey stranger I missed you'.  
Ben laughs lightly and grins back   
'Missed you more my darling, would you mind if I joined you?'   
My trip was long and I could use a moment of holding you close all night if need be'. She grins back to him   
'Of course my love' she replies.   
He smiles and stands she watches him as her removes the last article of clothing, he smiles and steps in behind her as she leans forward making space for him in the bath.   
He leans back and she rests her head on his chest and he puts his arms around her.   
They both sit there happy to have each other near.   
Finally Benedict speaks ' So what did you do the whole time I was away?'   
You smile and reply 'Well , besides talking to you I worked, saw friends and sat around here missing you anticipating your home coming'. As she says this he smiles and he squeezes her tight.   
While holding her close the song Linger starts to play from her phone and he starts to hum it in her ear, she giggles then takes his hand in hers and kisses it they sit like that the whole song.   
The next song plays and and its Turn the lamp down low and she smiles and sits up and looks up into his blue/green eyes. As the candles flicker she cups his face and kisses his lips.   
After the kiss she says 'Ben, I missed you so much when you go but I always look forward to your return'.   
With that he draws her closer and kisses her deep and hard.   
Hands start to wonder and she starts to rock on his lap making him even more tuned on.   
His hands move to her hips and pulls her onto him slowly, her mouth breaks from his with a moan her fingers dig into his skin.   
He starts to grind into her on his lap slow at first then a little harder and faster, his mouth moves to her neck and he kisses it. As her head falls back breathless, he starts to kiss across her chest, her head falls foreword. Her hands push him to her breasts, his hand comes from her hip and he plays with one as he licks and sucks the other.   
She loves every feeling he is giving her and she grips him harder and shout out 'GOD BENEDICT PLEASE MORE!!'   
He sucks her breasts harder and pushes into her and he goes deeper into her.   
They both start moaning the water starts to splash, one hand grips the side of the tub and the other the back of his neck as they both come together hard.   
He starts to slow and he reaches for her face and kisses her lips and forehead   
'Oh god love, I hate leaving you but this was the best home coming' he smiles.   
You catch your breath and kiss him back and reply, 'Well the night is still young my love, lets continue this in the bedroom?'   
'It's starting to get cold and would love a warm up' she says with a wink.   
With that you drain the tub, stand and dry each other off. Blowing out the candles and turning off your phone you take his dressing gown that you had intended to sleep in and he walks behind you and holds you and says 'I don't think you'll need that until the morning my dear' as he goes for the ties but you pull away and laugh as he follows you back to your room.   
The rest of the night is spent ravishing each other with kisses,hugs and touches everywhere you can think to find places.   
You make love until you can't anymore and you lie there in each others arms, wrapped in your blankets breathless and ready to pass out.   
He kisses you one last time before you fall asleep and he tells you he loves you and how happy he is to be back with you, 'I'm...so...happy..you're home..Ben' you smile.   
He pulls you to his chest and hugs you tighter until you both give in and sleep until the morning. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all again so much for reading it really pleases me that you all are enjoying this hobby ive taken up,thank you for reading my first story as well I cant believe you have read it and have enjoyed it!


End file.
